When a traditional base station device acquires a GPS signal, the GPS signal is transmitted to a Building Base band Unit BBU of a distributed base station by independently erecting a GPS antenna in a coaxial feeder mode. The BBU performs comprehensive processing on the GPS signal and then performs whole-network synchronization. The GPS signal acquisition mode will cause the problems that the lightning protection capacity is poor, and the mode is easy to be interfered, and an RRU cannot be positioned and an antenna installation position is not suitable to be too far.
In terms of lightning protection, since a GPS signal is transmitted by using a metal cable, such as a coaxial feeder and so on, and a GPS antenna has to be installed outdoors, the BBU is located indoors or inside a cabinet generally. The GPS antenna and the BBU are located in different lightning protection regions, and when devices in two different lightning protection regions are connected by using a metal cable, a lightning protection device must be additionally installed, so a GPS lightning protection device must be additionally installed at the BBU side. Adoption of the metal coaxial feeder and the additionally installed GPS lightning protection device will increase the system construction and maintenance costs. Fault points will be added to added parts, and the workload of post maintenance is increased.
In terms of interference, since a base station has only one GPS antenna under a traditional mode, the base station is easily interfered by surrounding environments including a natural environment and an electromagnetic environment. For example, when the base station is shielded by the shade of a tree in summer and a large-power electric device is started or passes through the base station, the reception of a GPS signal may be unstably, or even stars cannot be searched for.
In terms of RRU positioning, in the traditional mode, since the installation position of the GPS antenna is close to the BBU, but is not directly related to the position of the RRU, particularly when the RRU is away from the BBU (such as a long-distance chain network structure), accurate location information of the RRU is not easily obtained. Therefore, inconvenience in operation of maintenance staff is caused, and the labor and time costs are also increased.
In terms of a GPS antenna installation position, under the influence of a feeder loss, the installation position of the GPS antenna is restricted. The GPS antenna is usually installed only at a position away from the BBU within several decameters, and special installation pieces and space resources are needed, so inconvenience will be brought to design and construction.